random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
AGK's Christmas
Note: This takes place in December 2018. Characters *Leopold Slikk *Harold Slikk *Susan Slikk Script goes to his computer Leopold: Christmas is just around the corner! Leopold: Computer, open up Microsoft word! NOW! I need to type in what I need for Christmas! I better get good things for Christmas! types in "Leopold's kristmas lest". His grammar is bad, by the way, as a note. Leopold: Let's see, what do I need for Christmas? I know, a new keyboard! types in "A new Keeyboard" Leopold: Just dance 2017 for the Xbox one. types in "Juhst dance 2017 Xbox 1" Leopold: Call of duty WW2. types in "Col of dooty WW2". Leopold: Loud house Season 1 volume 2. types in "Lawd house seesun 1 Voloome 2" Leopold: Pokemon Y. types in "Pokeemon Y" Leopold: Scary movie on DVD. types in "Scaree moovie DVD" Leopold: I want Scary movie 2 on DVD. types in "Scaree Moovie too" Leopold: Finally, I want a white Playstion 4. types "Whiite Playstatiun 4" Leopold: Yes, it's done! I can't wait! (x5) Leopold: Dad! Here's my Christmas list! Harold: What do you want? I'm trying to watch Family feud! Leopold: This is my Christmas list! Harold: Okay, I'll give it to you mom. SUSAN! Here's Leopold's Christmas list! Make sure you get him these presents. Susan: Why do you want me to do everything for you? I'm not your slave! Leopold: Now let's play some Unreal. hour later Leopold: Who keeps shooting at me? screams and smashed his keyboard, apparently he got killed. Harold: Leopold! Go to bed! Leopold: Yes dad! The next day... Leopold: YES! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME! Harold: Leopold! Here are your presents. Leopold: Okay. This should be a new keyboard. opens his present Leopold: Thanks dad! Just what I needed! This should be Pokemon Y. opens his present Leopold: The frick?! This doesn't look like Pokemon Y! This is Pokemon X! Harold: They were all out of Pokemon Y. And don't use that tone, otherwise we'll take away all of your presents! Leopold: I hope it's Just dance 2017 for the Xbox one. opens his present Leopold: What?! It's Just dance 2017, but it's for the Wii U! Harold: The Wii U version was cheaper so I got you that. Leopold: How am I supposed to play it if I don't have a Wii U? Leopold: Please let this be Loud house season 1 volume 2! opens his present Loud house season 1 volume 1 Leopold: I already...have... THIS ONE, YOU RETARDS! I WANTED THE SECOND ONE! Susan: Is there a second one?! I didn't know that there was a second Loud house DVD! When was it released? Leopold: The first one came out in May 2017! The DVD probably came out 7 months ago! Leopold: Please let this be Scary movie 1 and 2! opens his next present Alvin and the chipmunks Chipwrecked and The Road chip Leopold: Not these movies! I hate these movies! Harold: You better be glad your mom got you those movies! The other two had such disgraceful foul languages in them. Leopold: This Christmas is becoming terrible! I'm getting the wrong presents! Please let this be WW2! opens his next present Leopold: THE FRICK?! This doesn't look like WW2! It's the first game! Harold: It's not my fault they ran out of WW2! Now open your last present! Leopold: This present should not suck! It should be a PlayStation 4! IT SHOULD BE A WHITE PLAYSTATION 4! Susan: Oh, Leopold! The white PlayStation 4 was expensive so we got you something else. Leopold: What is it? Harold: Open it and you'll see. Leopold: I hope it's good! opens his last present screams the Intec Interactive screams and smashed his keyboard Leopold: NOT THIS CONSOLE! I HATE THIS CONSOLE! Leopold: This is the worst Christmas ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Susan: Oh for crying out loud Leopold! Be happy for what you have! Category:Pages by Abbykat1286 Category:AGK episode scripts